One day I will tell him
by PattyPotter91
Summary: What Ginny feels when she sees Harry and Cho together isn't a secret to us,right? But will she tell Harry?    Ginny's POV         Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This is my first Harry Potter story in English, so it would be nice if someone would read it and leave a comment.

I know it is short but hopefully you will like it.

The idea of this story came into my head just after I watched "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix".

Disclaimer: Nor the characters neither the other stuff belongs to me. It's all property of Joanne K. Rowling. Just the plot of this fic is mine.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Oneshot ( if I get some reviews that might change)

Pairing: It's more Ginny talking about Harry than Ginny/Harry but that could change later. A little bit of Cho/Harry (sorry I don't like her)

Summary: What Ginny feels when she sees Harry and Cho together isn't a secret to us, right? But will she tell Harry?

Alright, enough said. Read and have fun.

Yours Patty

**One day I will tell him**

I am sitting here in my dorm and don't know how to feel right now. My brother Ron told me about Harry and Cho an hour ago. First I thought/ hoped he would be joking but then I saw it with my own eyes.

Seeing Harry like that with Cho Chang made it all real and all the feelings, I desperately tried to erase from my mind, came back in an instant.

I have Michael for sure, but he is just my second choice, you know.

I guess he figured that out a long time ago cause he has been

acting strangely since I first brought up Harry's name. I hope he doesn't see my sad smile everytime Harry crosses my way.

I should be happy for Harry, right? I should wish him all the best with Cho, but I can't.

Why am I reacting like this? I knew that the time would come, that he would have a girl one day. It's like I don't even know myself anymore.

Why do I like him so much? This question is driving me crazy because there is no intelligent answer to it.

Besides he doesn't seem to like me. He saved my life in my second year, yeah,but that means nothing. He would have saved anyone. Because that's him! Brave and noble. To him I am just his best friend's sister.

And if I tell him… how I feel inside… would that make any difference?

If I tell him that I am not in love with him because he is the "Boy who Lived" or celebrity but I like him in person?

I know a lot of girls who crushes on Harry just because of his fame. But I'm different!!!

I generally think that Cho's sudden interest in Harry is just because he had spent the last hours with Cedric before the Hufflepuff died.

But maybe I am wrong about that. Maybe it's only my jealousy that makes me think like that.

Maybe Cho is really interested in Harry because she likes him and not searching for comfort to overcome the loss of her killed boyfriend.

…Only time can tell. Till then I wait for something that will probably never happen. But still, it keeps me alive to think that Harry might be mine one day.

"Hey..ahm Ginny, Harry's looking for you. Come on, he stopped teaching us how to use the "Regnato" spell when he realized that you wasn't there."

I turned to the person slowly. It was Cho! Why on earth had he to send Cho to me? Why not Fred, George, Ron or Hermione?

" Well why did he pick you and not some other DA member? You're not even a Gryffindor. How do you know the pass word for the" Fat Lady"?"

Cho looked at me confused. " He gave it to me. He knows he can trust me."

I was shocked. So it was true. People could really be blinded by love.

With an anger that wasn't to describe I followed her to the entry of the Room of Requirement.

"If you hurt Harry, I'm going to hurt you." The Ravenclaw let out a soft laugh. " Are you jealous? How sweet."

Without another word I walked through the door and entered the room. " Hey Ginny, there you are."

A smiling Harry Potter looked straight into my eyes. I wanted to smile back but I couldn't. "What is wrong?" I wasn't able to speak. Suddenly tears ran down my cheeks and I could do nothing to stop them.

"Please tell me what happened, Ginny."

I saw into his emerald green eyes and I realized that it was too soon.

I wouldn't tell him now because I now he wasn't able to handle with it.

But one day… I'm sure… One day I will tell him everything and I have a feeling that Harry will understand then that we were meant to be.

If you want another chapter review. With 5 reviews I will continue So it's in your hand, guys!

See you then, Patty


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so so sorry for not updating, but the thing is I never thought someone would actually like the story. That's why I had no clue what to write next. But I thought hours and hours and then came finally something up in my brain. I wanted to post this next week but since my mood is so great because of me turning 16 next Monday I thought you could as well have it now.

OH and to all reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

So here it is, much longer than the first, the second chapter. Have fun and tell me what you guys think. PLEASE!!!

**Chapter Two**

It was early in the morning when I heard happy voices everywhere.

Slowly I opened my eyes and noticed all the smiling faces around me.

"Hey, Ginny." I looked into the face of Linn McGregor, one of my best friends. "Hey, Linn, how are you today?"

Grinning she went to my closet and pulled some clothing for me out of it while talking to me eagerly.

"Oh, I'm fine. No I'm more than fine. You know Ben Evans, a fifth year student from Ravenclaw?" I nodded. Of course I knew Ben. He was the Quidditch captain and at the same time their seeker. "Sure. What happened between you two?"

"Oh my god, he asked me out. Even sent a letter and cookies! Can you believe it, Ginny? I waited for this two entire years and now it's happening!" Linn hugged me tightly and all I could say was "Congratulations."

She smiled but suddenly got very serious. "So who do you want to be your valentine?"

Valentine's Day! Of course! That was the reason for the behaviour of my room mates, who giggled helplessly or dressed up themselves.

I have always hated this day. This fluffy awkward touchy holiday.

Because I never could go to the traditional dance later that day with the one I wanted to go…HARRY POTTER...

His name let run a shiver through my body. Why couldn't I go with him? Why had he to go with Cho?

Cho…They were a little over 1 month together now and it seemed that there was nothing that could tear them apart.

"Ginny? Hey Ginny I asked you something!"

I broke out of my thoughts and went out of bed.

"Truth is I want nobody as my valentine because the one I'm interested in I can't get."

Linn didn't understand why but still nodded slowly.

"Come on hurry up, we miss break fast otherwise."

I walked into the bathroom and got myself ready…

When I went through the doors of the Great Hall I noticed that something was lying on my plate. Excited I set down on the house table and reached for the thing. It was a flower, a rose. I never ever was given a rose before, let alone one that was so beautiful.

I carefully took it into my hand and read the note that was sent with the flower:

Dear, Ginny , Happy Valentine's Day!

From your secret admirer 

I had to smile after reading it. Yes, Dean was really ridiculously romantic.

I guess he would do everything these days if it meant spending more time with me.

I never thought it would be this difficult to like two boys at the same time!..

Quietly I ate break fast but couldn't help to stare from time to time at a certain Gryffindor at the other side of the table.

Harry looked bored somehow maybe even sad.

I didn't like seeing him like that. He was supposed to be happy on a day like this!

A few he rose up from the bench he was sitting on, went around the table and stopped in front of me. I thought my heart would stop pounding!

"Hey Ginny." As I started to speak my voice shook violently.

"Hi…H…Harry." He smiled nervously at me. "Would you come out with me for a minute?" "Sure."

I went to him and together we left the hall, walked to the black lake and set down. "You certainly want to know why I brought you here."

I nodded quickly. Hopefully the reason wasn't too bad but otherwise… I spent some time alone with Harry.

"I just needed to get out of there." I was kinda surprised by this.

"But shouldn't you… be happy? I mean … on a day like this…you should celebrate with Cho."

Harry shook his head. "Na.This whole fluffy touchy holiday isn't my thing, you know? Cho, sometimes she is a little too emotional for me. We'll meet in Hogsmead later."

Somehow I was happy that Harry didn't plan to spend the entire day with the Ravenclaw.

"Me neither. I mean I always hate this kind of holidays! I and Dean decided to meet in Hogsmead as well."

Harry looked at me seriously. "So you're happy with Dean then?"

I wondered why he wanted to know this but finally just nodded. "Hmhm, yes. But sometimes he can be a real jerk."

Suddenly Harry got up. "I think I go back in. Ahm good luck with Dean. See you at the ball tonight?"

I nodded and got up from the ground. The dance!

I almost had forgotten about it the past few minutes. I still needed a suitable dress for this event…

It was almost 3 p.m. when Dean reached me in front of the honey duke in Hogsmead. "Hey, Ginny. We can go."

He took my hand and went through the crowd of people that passed our way. "So where do you wanna go first?" I asked questioningly.

"There is a new shop around the corner, not so expensive, we can go there…" Dean smiled and walked me to the dressing room after I picked out one of many red colored dresses. It fit perfectly and my hair even seemed more red. "I take this one, Dean."

He paid quickly for the dress before heading out of the shop, me walking behind him. "I love you, Ginny."

I stopped in shock and starred into his brown eyes.

What did he expect from me? Returning those words?

I wanted but I couldn't. It wouldn't be right just a total lie. So I took a deep breath and told him the truth.

"Dean, I really like you and I don't wanna hurt your feelings but I love…"

"Harry" was Dean's short answer.

I felt my cheeks going chrisom and my heart beat going faster. "Dean, I'm sorry." He backed away from me as I tried to put my hand on his arm.

"It's always Harry, right? Jesus, Ginny, if you love him that much why don't you tell him?" I couldn't say if he was mad or sad or both.

I looked to the ground. "It's complicated."

"No, it's not! God, why are you Weasley's so dumb?" I starred at Dean angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just like the Ron/Hermione thing. Ron is too dumb to realize his feelings for Granger"

I smiled shortly but got a serious glaze from Thomas.

"Maybe it's the best we stop the thing with us before it ends in a disaster."

With that he walked away.

So now it was over. I had lost the only person I had a bonding with. Because of Harry!!!

He already took every minute of my thoughts and dreams; I had to stop planning my life around him.

But there was one little problem: Trying to forget him was as painful as thinking about him.

IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER REVIEW!!! TILL THEN, Patty


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I know I didn't update for a while. But you see I had so much to do for school. And I had to write new chapters for almost 10 different stories. Well, here is the new chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy reading and don't hesitate to review

Chapter Three

I didn't know how long I had been sitting here. One hour? Maybe two.

I still had the bags in my hand. The dress. The dance. Why should I go there? I didn't even have a partner now.

Sighing I got up from the bench I was sitting on. My hands were freezing so I decided to have a cup of tea at the Hogshead to get warm. How could I think I would feel better then?

As I sat in a hidden corner of the bar I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw none other than Harry Potter himself. Why him? Why did I have to love him? "Hey, Ginny." I didn't response, tried to ignore him. Unfortunately he came over to me and took a chair opposite from mine. He didn't look too happy. Slowly I looked into his eyes and started kind of conversation. "You look kinda sad." Harry smiled at me; I thought I melt. "Na, I'm fine, really." I nodded and took a sip from my tea. "You want anything to drink or eat? I'll pay for you." He seemed to think then shook his head. "That's very sweet of you but no, thank you. I already had a cup of coffee with Cho." I swallowed hard.

"Ah okay. So where is she now? I thought you spent your time in Hogsmeade with her." Harry starred to the floor then started to speak. "Well, Cho and I got into a little fight, you know. But nothing serious. So don't worry about it." A fight? I tried my best not to smirk like an idiot.

"So where is Dean?" I searched for a good excuse. "He wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Said I could stay longer if I wanted. "Alright. So you go to the ball later?" My voice shook. "Yeah…Sure…With Dean. And you?"

Harry got up from the chair. "I'll be there, too. But just because Cho asked me. I really do not have dancing skills." I smiled. Harry could be so cute.

"If you excuse me now…I have to meet Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks." "Sure. Have fun." He nodded quickly. "Thanks. See you later, Ginny." Then he was gone and I was alone again.

Hours later I eyed myself in the mirror critically. And I had to admit that I looked beautiful somehow. The red dress fit me perfectly. It was totally new to me to wear something strapless but I would get used to it. But some little thing was missing. Maybe a little bit make up or some earrings or this necklace my mom gave me for my 14th birthday?

Finally I tied my hair back in pony tail, put the necklace with the red gem around my neck and wore those blood red earrings I bought from my pocket money a few months ago. With a nervous feeling in my stomach I went downstairs and searched for Dean. I knew that we weren't a couple anymore but maybe I could get him to dance with me so I wouldn't be the only girl there without a partner and embarrass myself.

_Oh my, if I could only take Harry __ … _


End file.
